Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a medical implant with a fixing device for insertion into the human and/or animal body.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is known to fix medical implants at the site of implantation by means of fixing devices. Typically, helical fixing devices are used inter alia, in which a helix is screwed into the tissue and anchors the implant to the tissue. In order to prevent the helix from automatically unscrewing, generally, the helices are fixed by the surgeon by means of one or more sutures. Typically, this presupposes that the site of implantation is sufficiently accessible.